The Game King Meets The Ice Queen
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: YamiOC. After coming to America, Yami and Yuugi ran into bad luck. As a result, they were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mom takes them in.I changed the rating to be safe. Please review!
1. Existing in Misery

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: EXISTING IN MISERY

* * *

Yami was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. His mind was wondering a thousand miles per nanosecond. He was feeling rather sad. 

_"What kind of dad am I, leaving Domino City to come to America? I wanted to start over, but I feel that I went about it in the wrong fashion. Yuugi deserves better then me, a penniless, pathethic excuse of a father that can't even find a damned, decent job." _Yami was thinking to himself.

After his gandfather, Sugokoku Mutou, passed away, Yami felt that he and Yuugi could not stay in Domino any longer, too many bad memories. Yami sold the Kame Game Shop to Kaiba Corp, packed up all their belongings, and said their goodbyes to their friends. Katsuya Jounouchi and Mai Kujaku promised to come to America to visit them soon. Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki promised likewise. Shizuka Kawaii and Ryuuji Otogi also promised, along with all three Kiaba Brothers: Seto, Noa, and Mokuba. Afterwards, Yami and Yuugi boarded the plane for the USA.

When they arrived, they went to a motel for a few weeks. However, all their money ran out and Yami couldn't find a job. So, they had to sell their possessions and lived off that money for a few weeks more. After that money ran out, Yami had no choice but to put himself and Yuugi into a shelter for the time being. Yuugi was not at all happy about it, and neither was his father, but what choice did they have? They had no family, their friends were strapped for cash, and Yami would rather bungee-jump right straight into Hell before he ask Seto Kaiba for a dime.

Yuugi entered their room, clothes torn and face bloodied. Tears were runnign down his eight-year-old face.

"Yuugi? What in Ra's name happened to you? Did you get into a fight?" asked a worried Yami.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, dad."

Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "At school?" Yuugi shook his head.

"No, dad. Here in the shelter."

Yami's eyes were wide. "What happened? Did you start it?"

"NO!" yelled Yuugi. Yami looked at his son with an annoyed expression.

"Do not ever raise your voice to me, young man. Are we clear? I am your father and you will show me the proper respect."

Yuugi cried. "I am so sorry, Dad. I am just..." Yuugi couldn't finish his sentence.

Yami sighed and held Yuugi close to him. "I am sorry as well, son. I do not like being here any more than you do, but until I could find a job, we would have to stay here. They have rules that we MUST abide by."

Before Yuugi could respond, there was a harsh knock on their door.

"Come in" called Yami. The door opened to reveal a very angry looking man and a beat-up boy.

"You this boy's daddy?" asked the man. Yami simply nodded.

"Yes, sir. He is my son. How may I help you?" asked Yami warily.

"That little bastard hit my boy, and I wanna know what you gonna do about it!" shouted the man. They boy looked on smugly.

Yami was started to get annoyed. "There is no need to name-calling, Mr., uh...your name please?"

"I am Reginald Washington. Now, what are you gonna do?" yelled Mr. Washington.

"What happened? Something had to start this." Yami said, then turning to Yuugi. "What happened, son?"

"That little boy took my duel monsters cards. I asked for them back politely, like you said. He called me a bunch of bad words and said he wasn't gonna give them back. I grabbed his hand and he started hitting me. I had to defend myself, Dad." Yuugi said with tears in his eyes.

Yami turned to the other boy. "Is that true?"

The other boy nodded. "I was gonna give them back, He didn't have to grab me."

"I already reported your boy to the resident manager." said a smug Mr. Washington. Yuugi was shocked and Yami was pissed.

"You should have reported your son, Mr. Washington. My son did nothing but defend himself."

"SO?!" yelled Mr. Washington.

At this time, the resident manger walked in.

"Mr. Mutou? I am sorry that this had happened, but we do have a zero tolerance for fighting for any reason. I am afraid that you and Yuugi would have to go." said the manager.

Yami was shocked. Mr. Washington was smiling.

"If we have to go, then so should they, especially since the other boy started all this!" yelled Yami.

"The other boy, as you called him, happens to be my nephew. They can stay, They're family. We have no ties to you whatsoever. Please vacate this room by morning." the manager said.

Mr. Washington smiled smugly, "That is what happens when you have no connections. I should remind you that the concrete is hot at this time of year. Good luck with no air conditioner."

"Well, I need to speak to the owner." said Yami.

"Sorry, the owner is far too busy to deal with you. Just make it easier on yourselves and just get out." said the manager.

Yuugi was crying. "Dad, I am so sorry. I should have let him just have my cards."

"Yeah, you should have. See what you did? You got you and your daddy kicked outta here." laughed Mr. Washington.

"No, Yuugi. You did the right thing." said Yami, soothing his crying son.

"You need to get out..NOW!" said the manager.

"You said morning!" said Yami.

"Changed my mind. I can do that!" said the manager. Yami slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Don't you think you should apologize to my son, you crybaby?!" yelled Mr. Washington at Yuugi.

**_"HE DOESN'T OWE YOU OR YOUR SON A DAMNED THING!"_** a new voice was heard.

Yami, Yuugi, Mr. Washington, his son, and the manager all looked toward the door that was still standing opened.

There stood a beautiful woman, with a boy at her side.

"Who in the hell are you, you meddling bitch?!" yelled Mr. Washington.

"How dare you call my mom that, you jerk!" yelled the boy.

"Quiet, son." said the woman, then turning to the men. "My name, you pathetic excuse of a man, is Ms. Hikari Iscandar, who just so happens to own this shelter. How is that for a twist, huh?"

The manager almost pissed his pants. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Cut the crap, Andrew. I heard you and this waste of flesh called your brother. It is true that we have a zero tolerance for fighting, but your nephew started the whole thing. I personally witnessed it. We also have a zero tolerance for stealing and bullying. I want you, your brother and nephew to leave. You have no place here, as you no longer have a job." They left, muttering curses.

Hikari then turned to Yami and Yuugi.

"I am so sorry for this, gentlemen. Please accept my apologies."

Yami smiled, as did Yuugi.

"Thank you, but we should be thanking you, Mrs. Iscandar..."

"No. One...I am MS. Iscandar, as I am not married and two...please call me Hikari. This is my son, Kyoshiro, but he likes to be called Kyo."

"My name is Yami, and this is my son, Yuugi." said Yami, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Iscandar." said Yuugi. She shook her head.

"A little formal for me. As I told you, my name is Hikari."

" That is _**Ms. Hikari**_ to you, young man." said Yami sternly, Yuugi nodded.

"Can I call her Hikari-sama? That is very respectful" asked Yuugi.

"Thank you. That is very sweet. I have some understanding of Japanese honorifics. May I call you Yuugi-kun and your father Yami-chan?" asked Hikari.

Yami nodded. Yuugi did the same.

"What about me?" aske Kyo, not wanting to be left out .

"How about Kyo-kun?" asked Yuugi. Kyo nodded happily.

"You may stay here as long as you like" Hikari said. "They will bother you no more."

"Well, I do need to look for a job" said Yami sadly.

"I have the perfect one for you, if you want it" said Hikari.

Yami was now paying full attention. "What job is that?"

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any suggestions about a job for Yami?

Please Review?


	2. From Jobless To Gainfully Employed

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in. Will salvation come for this lonesome single dad and will love come for the single woman whose heart turned to ice?

* * *

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

SHERABO...thanks for the wonderful ideas.

INUYAHSAGIRL818...thank you and I am glad you like the other stories as well.

JOURNEY MAKER... on of my most faithful reviewers.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: FROM JOBLESS TO GAINFULLY EMPLOYED**

* * *

"Well" said Hikari. "You could manage this place, if you would like. Would this job suit you, Yami-chan?"

Yami was speechless. This was all happening too fast for him. First, he was on his way to being on the streets with his son, and the next minute, he was not only able to stay, but to work at the shelter, This was better than he hoped.

"I have no experience, other than I helped to run a game shop in my hometown of Donimo City, Japan" said Yami sadly, thinking that he was not qualified enough to get the job now.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Then that is great! What you do not know, the assistant manager, Jonathan, can assist you" Hikari said joyfully.

Yami was silent, as he was too overcome to speak.

He found his voice. "Thank you, Hikari-chan. You will not regret this. I swear it. I give you my word and my word is my bond."

Hikari giggled. "Thank you, Yami-chan. If you would like, you can start in three days. Use that time to relax and get to know our city."

"Well, in that case, I accept your offer. Now, I just need to make some money somehow for Yuugi and myself. We need decent clothes, shoes and such."

Yuugi blushed, looking down at his torn and bloodied clothes.

Kyo felt sorry for the younger boy. He looked at his mother.

"Mamma-sama? May I see you out in the hall for a minute?" asked Kyo respectfully. Hikari nodded.

"Please excuse us. We shall be back shortly" said Hikari, leading Kyo out the door, shutting it behind them.

Yuugi was estatic and he hugged his father.

"Dad! This is great! You now have a job, and I made a new friend in Kyo-kun. I hope you and Hikari-sama become friends as well." Yuugi said excitedly.

Yami, however, looked worried.

Yuugi noticed this. "Dad? What is it?"

Yami looked at his son. "I hope that she would be my friend as well, at leat for now. However, I feel that I may not be good enough for her friendship, seeing that we are still living here. I mean, look at her: she's beautiful and well off. What do I have to offer her?"

"How about your honesty, friendship, and respect? That works." Hikari said, entering the room, with Kyo in tow.

Yami looked ashamed. "I am so sorry, Hikari-chan."

"Sorry? Whatever for?" asked Hikari worriedly.

"Nothing. Thanks for the job." Yami said gratefully.

"Hey, I am a single parent too, so I know the deal. I am just glad I am able to help." Hikari said.

"Mamma-sama, are you gonna tell them?" Kyo said. Hikari nodded.

"Tell us what?" asked Yuugi.

"You will not be living here any longer" said Hikari. Yuugi and Yami were stunned.

"You're putting us out?" Yuugi asked with hurt in his voice.

"No, Yuugi-kun, not like that" said Kyo, smiling.

"What do yo mean then?" asked a worried Yami.

"No worries, Yami-chan. We feel that this place is fine for you to work in, but living in it is unacceptble. Besides, you and your son are out guests, and and what do we do with guests, especially honored ones?" Hikari asked her son.

"WE TAKE THEM HOME WITH US!" Kyo shouted.

Yuugi and Yami were thunderstruck. Live with them? Hikari and Kyo? For real?

"Please do say you will come" said Hikari pleadingly.

"Are you sure that is wise? We are grateful, but we could be psycho-killers for all you know" said Yami, still not believing what he was told.

"You're nothing of the sort. Besides, I ran a background check. I am a CEO after all. You two are clean. That is why I invited you two to our home. I feel that you deserve to be spoiled a little bit. Besides, Kyo could use a friend, as he has none...well,not real ones anyway, and I would like a freind as well. Please say you will" said Hikari. Kyo gave the ol' puppy eyes routine.

Yuugi was already throwing their belongings in suitcases. Kyo went to help him. Yami and Hikari were working out the details of the move.

When all was set, Hikari called some people to take their belongings into a van. She then called her limo driver to pick them up. Then they started to walk out of the shelter, Yuugi and Kyo in the front and Yami and Hikari bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, they heard the taunting voices of the former manager and former tenants.

"What is the matter, Yuugi? Are you so scary that you need someone to walk with ya?" said Bobby, Mr. Washington's son.

Before Yuugi coud react, Kyo jumped in and slapped Bobby's face.

"Shut up, you pathetic butthead! You will NOT bother him again, EVER! If you do, I will know and you will not like it if I decide to compensate you with an ass-beating!" shouted Kyo, shocking Yuugi, Yami, Hikari, and the rest.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE-" Mr. Washington was about to hit Kyo, but was stopped by the woman with the smoldering kohl-colored eyes that promised instant death.

"Do. Not. DARE. Touch. Him" Hikari said quietly, but there was steel and ice in her voice.

"If I do?" challenged Mr. Washington. He then raised his hands up against Hikari, ready to hit her.

"Mamma-sama!" cried out Kyo.

"Hikari-sama!" cried out Yuugi.

Hikari braced herself for the blow, but it never came. The looked at the man's hand. It is not moving.

"Daddy! Whatcha waiting on? Hit that bitch!" screamed Bobby.

"Reggie, what's wrong, man?" asked Andew.

"I-I-I can't move. I feel like I am stuck! It's like someone is restraining me!" yelled Reggie.

"What the...?" asked Hikari.

"I will take it from here, Hikari-chan" said a familiar baritone voice behind her. Hikari turned and she saw Yami.

Yami had his hands outstretched towards Reggie. His eyes glowed all bloody red and he had a strange eye on his forehead. Hikari and Kyo looked on in shock. Yuugi smiled.

"Hear me well, you vermin" said Yami angrily. "You have trespassed in the souls of my son, Kyo and Hikari. I will not stand for such behavior. You, your son and your brother shall be sent to the Shadow Realm for your dishonorable behavior, and you shall stay there until you learn proper respect for children, strangers and especially a lady named Hikari Iscandar. BE GONE!"

They had went to the Shadow Realm in a puff of smoke.

After a minute, the eye disappeared and Yami's eyes returned to normal. He looked at Hikari and Kyo. "Are you two alright?"

Kyo was the first to speak, "THAT WAS AWESOME! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Hikari smiled, "I assume that is Shadow Magic from the Shadow Realm?"

Yuugi and Yami looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" asked Yuugi. Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"I read about them. News travels here in the States as well. The thing on Yami's forehead was called the Eye of Horus, I assume, and Yami no Game means Shadow Game. Am I right?"

All Yami and Yuugi could do was nod their heads.

"Well, the limo is here. Shall we go home?" asked Hikari. The three males nodded.

They scampered into the limo, setting the course for the Iscandar Estate.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any Suggestions?

Please Review!


	3. Lavishly Spoiled

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in. Will salvation come for this lonesome single dad and will love come for the single woman whose heart turned to ice?

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...one of my most faithful reviewers.

ZOOZOO...my thanks for your encouragement as well as your review

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: GETTING LAVISHLY SPOILED

* * *

Yuugi was excited. He never rode in a limo before and neither had Yami. He too was excited. Kyo was happy for them, as was Hikari.

_"Yami protected me...using Shadow Magic! I never thought anyone would do that for me. Then again, not everyone has shadow powers"_ thought Hikari dreamily.

Yami looked at her. "Hikari-chan. _Daijoubu desu ka?_ (Are you alright?)Oh, I'm sorry. I was speaking Japanese. What I meant to say was..."

Hikari laughed. "_Hai, Yami-chan. Watashi wa daijoubu desu. Arigato gozaimasu_.(Yes, Yami. I am fine, thank you)."

Yuugi looked shocked? "You speak Japanese?"

"Only a little, Yuugi-kun. I am still learning. I only know some basic words." Hiakri stated.

"Well, I am most impressed. Truly, I am" said Yami, smiling. Hikari blushed.

"Mamma-sama?" said Kyo.

"Yes?"

"Remember our conversation out in the hallway?"

"I have not forgotten, Kyo-kun" said Hikari. She then turned to Yuugi and Yami.

"Yami-chan...Yuugi-kun. We need to make some stops on the way home. Do you mind?"

Yami said, "Of course not, Hikari-chan. Your limo, your rules."

Yuugi asked, "Where are we going?"

Hikari picked up the limo phone to talk to the driver. "Mr. Murdoch?"

"Yes, Madam?"

"To the Millionaire's Strip, please?"

"Yes, Madam."

She then hung up the phone.

"Hikari-chan, what is this 'Millionaire's Strip' you spoke of?" asked Yami.

"Where rich people shop. Of course, Mamma-sama has a line of credit there, so we can get anything we want" said Kyo.

Yuugi was looking sad and Kyo noticed. "Something wrong, Yuugi-kun?"

"We don't have that kind of money."

"True, but _I_ do, and we told you that we are spoiling you guys. You are our guests, after all. We're going there to buy you guys new clothes, shoes, toys, games,and whatever else you need. Consider this a thank-you for helping me with that 'vermin', as you called him" said a smiling Hikari. Kyo nodded.

"WOW! You're the best! Thanks a lot!" shouted Yuugi, hugging Hikari.

"You really are too kind" said Yami. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, guys" said Kyo. Hikari nodded.

**(TIME ELASPES)**

They got back in the limo followed by a delivery truck filled with over thirty bags and boxes from All-American Gaming Store, Romanov Formalwear, Speedy's Music Store, Richman's Toy Emporium, Dollars 'n Change Casualwear, Jiggybaby Electronics, and Jewelry by Marcellus Silverstone.

"Wow. I think that I would really get used to the royal treatment" said Yuugi, sipping on a root beer.

Yuugi laughed as he cointinued, "Dad, you should have seen those employees' faces when Kyo went into the game store with me. They were running around like chickens with no heads."

Kyo, who was drinking an orange soda, laughed as well, "Well, they know me and Mamma-sama. They knew better than to be rude to you. All I had to do was tell the manager that they will be unemployed in five minutes if they didn't treat you with respect. I told them my name is Kyoshiro Iscandar and Hikari Iscandar is my mother. We had no other problems since then."

Yami, who was sipping on some sake, laughed as well as Hikari, who was enjoying a wine cooler.

"I had a similar experience in the jewelry store. We went inside to look around. I went to the watch department and Hikari went to the necklace department, right next to me. As I was looking at the watches, some woman just turned her nose up at me, saying that this isn't the Salvation Army and if I had no money, I need to leave before she calls the cops. I told her that I was in here with someone, she said, and I quote, 'they are porbably just as trashy as you'. I was feeling pretty bad. I started to leave, when Hikari came walking up." said Yami.

"Whay happened next, Hikari-sama?" asked Yuugi.

**(Flashback)**

_"Yami-chan, is there a problem?" asked Hikari. "What is the matter?"_

_"I feel uncomfortable here" said Yami sadly._

_"You mean you feel out of place, which you are, by the way. Now get out of here. This store is for rich clientele, not poor street trash" said the stuck-up employee. Yami hung his head, feeling terrible. Hikari, however, was PISSED!_

_"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU PLACE YAMI IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?!"_

_The employee took a look at Hikari and said, "I do not know who you are and I do not care."_

_"BRING OUT THE RA-DAMNED MANAGER NOW!" yelled Hikari. The employee went into the back for the manager._

_"Hikari-chan. It's alright. I will just wait out in the limo" said Yami, starting to leave when Hikari grabbed his arm gently._

_"No, Yami. You were known as the Game King in Domino. A king NEVER bows his head in defeat, especially when it is obvious that he will prevail. You are the King of Games, are you not?"_

_"Yes" said Yami._

_"Then hold your head up and hold it up high. You will never be alone because Yuugi is there for you, and so am I and Kyo. Take your place, My Pharaoh."_

_"How did you-" Yami asked._

_"As I said...news travels here in America on the wings of the wind."_

_Then, the emploiyee returned with the manager. The manager looked at Hikari and blanched._

_"Ms. Iscandar, is there a problem?" asked the manager._

_"There most certainly is, Misty" said Hikari. Turning to Yami, she said, "The floor is yours, My Pharaoh."_

_Yami turned to Misty. "Misty, right? Well, Misty, your employee was very rude to me, calling me street trash, and she had insulted Hikari as well. I demand retribution."_

_"Well done, Yami-chan" said a beaming Hikari._

_Misty paled in horror and then turned red in utter embarrassment. he the turned on the employee, who looked like she was about to faint on the spot._

_"Katherine, did you humiliate Ms. Iscandar and her guest?"_

_"I thought they were poor people. You know that we only cater to the rich." said Katherine._

_"You moron! Have you no idea who this lady is? This is HIKARI ISCANDAR, who happens to own this store, along with others on the Millionaire's Strip. SHE IS YOUR BOSS AS WELL AS MINE!" yelled Misty. Katherine looked shocked._

_"You are THE Hikari Iscandar?" Misty nodded. _

_"That will be **MS. ISCANDAR** to you, young lady. I believe that you owe both Ms. Iscandar and Mr., uh...?" Misty asked. _

_"My name is Yami Mutou, Duel Monsters Champion from Domino City, Japan. I am known as The Game King." said Yami with a regal air._

_"OH MY GOD! MY SON LOVES DUEL MONSTERS! CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! HE WILL SO NOT BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE HIS IDOL!" screamed Misty._

_"Of course, Misty" said Yami. He took out a duel monster card from his pocket (Ultimate Iron Man...A/N: Made it up), signed it and gave it to Misty. She squealed, "Oh, thank you!"_

_"There is a matter of an apology, Misty" reminded Hikari, her kohl-colored eyes flashing._

_"Yes, of course" Misty then turned to Katherine. "You, young lady owe an apology to both Ms. Iscandar and Mr. Mutou. Well?"_

_Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry."_

_Yami frowned, as did Hikari._

_"I am sorry, but I do not accept apologies that are not sincere" said Yami, looking at Katherine._

_"Neither do I, young lady" said Hikari._

_Misty looked at Katherine. "Please give a proper one to the Game King and to the Ice Queen."_

_Yami looked at Hikari. "Ice Queen?"_

_Hikari simply said, "I will tell you at home."_

_Yami nodded._

_"I gave that trashy man and that cold bitch an apology. I ain't doing another." said Katherine with her arms crossed ._

_Yami was livid. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A-"_

_Misty intervened. "So sorry folks." She turned to Katherine. "You, young lady, are terminated. Please vacate the store."_

_"What? Why?" asked Katherine. "You know I have college to pay for and I have a daughter to take care of!"_

_"Then I suggest you use your time of unemployment to teach your daughter to respect others, especially us aristrocrats" said Hikari, fuming._

_"You should have thought ot your daugher and college before you decided to shoot your mouth off" said Misty._

_"What can we do to make up for this, Mr. Mutou?" asked Misty, as Katherine went into the locker area to get her things._

_Yami looked at some tiaras. "Are these real?"_

_"Yes, they are, Mr. Mutou."_

_"Please, my name is Yami, or Game King, if you prefer, and I will take this one in the middle case. The second from the bottom."_

_"Great choice, Yami! This one is our Queen Anne from our Gilded Age Collection" said Misty as she placed it in the box. "This usually goes for $13,500. However, please accept this as an apology for the disrespect you suffered."_

_"How would I pay for such an ornament?" asked Yami._

_"No worries, Yami. Katherine's last paycheck and her retirement will pay for this." said Misty. "I take it that you have a special lady in mind?"_

_"I do" said Yami. He then knelt before Hikari, presenting the tiara to her. "For you, Your Majesty."_

_Hikari was flabbergasted. "Me?"_

_"You did so much for us. You are a queen to me. I wil call you 'Hikari, Queen of Hearts'. Does that suit you?"_

_"Thank you" said a feverent Hikari, blushing._

_"Will you do me the honor of allowing me to place this crown upon your noble head, my queen?" asked Yami._

_All Hikari could do was nod her head. Yami placed the tiara on her head, and kissed her hand._

_"That was so beautiful!" Misty said, wiping her eyes on her pearl-white hankie._

_"Well, shall we go, my Queen of Hearts?" asked Yami, offering her his arm._

_"Let's" said a blushing Hikari, taking Yami's arm._

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

"WOW! I wished I would have been there" Kyo said laughing his head off.

"Me, too!" said Yuugi.

"Home, Mr. Murdoch" said Hikari on the limo phone.

"Yes, Madam" said the limo driver.

NOW, they went onto the Isandar Estate.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any More Suggestions?

Please Review!


	4. Receiving The Royal Treatment

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...one of my most faithful reviewers.

TAYOMI...thank you ever so much for your review

ZHELLAS...While I am sorry that this didn't make your faves, but thanks for reading it all the same

SHARABO...thank you once again. It does seem like Hikari knew more about the Shadows more than the average person, doesn't she? All will be made clear in this chapter. I liked the names Hikari (light) and Kyoshiro (son of great pride), so I decide to use them, The surname Iscandar came from the name of the planet that helped out Earth in the anime "Starblazers". These characters, Hikari and Kyoshiro Iscandar, are my own characters. As always, I am glad you like this story, and I hope you wil continue to. Oh, before I forget, thank you for adding my story to your community!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: RECEIVING THE ROYAL TREATMENT**

* * *

After getting out of the limo, the Mutous gazed at the house in complete shock.

"WOW!" exclaimed Yuugi. "This place is huge!"

"Indeed" said his father, still gazing himself.

"Well, you would get used to it" said Kyo, laughing at their expressions.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Hikari. Everyone nodded.

Kyo grabbed Yuugi's hand with his own and Yami offered Hikari his arm, just like before.

Kyo knocked on the door. The door was answered by a balding man.

"Ah, Young Master Kyoshiro, welcome home; and who is this young gentleman with you?"

"This is Yuugi Mutou, Jamison. He and his father will be staying here as our guests. Yuugi, this is our butler, Jamison. He could be a real stick in the mud, but for some reason, Mamma hired him." said Kyo with a smirk. Jamison frowned.

"I heard that, young man. I will report your behavior to your mother the minute I see her. You also know you are not to bring home any riffraff. Your mother has an image to maintain in this community" said the haughty butler, not noticing his employer.

"WHY YOU-" screamed Kyo, who was stopped by his mother.

"Enough, Kyo-kun" said Hikari. The butler paled when he saw her and a man standing with her.

She then addressed the butler. "I will not have you disrespect OUR guests. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Madam, and welcome home. Your name, good sir?"

Yami extended his hand. "I am Yami Mutou, and this is my son, Yuugi." Jamison shook it.

Yuugi spoke,"Nice to meet you, sir." The butler nodded, and stepped aside to give them room to enter.

The mansion was large, with seven rooms, servants' quarters, grand dinig room, two living areas, pool, gym, and library.

"Well, Yuugi, I would give you a choice. You can either have your very own room, next to Kyo. or you can share Kyo's room. He has bunk beds" said Hikari.

Yuugi was excited. He turned to Kyo. "Can I share your room, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo nodded. "I was hoping you would. Come on, let's go play. The servants should have your stuff put away by now." He grabbed Yuugi's hand and they ran to his room.

"Have fun!" shouted Yuugi, adding "Yuugi, behave yourself!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted Yuugi. The boys disappeared, after rounding the corner.

* * *

"My Pharaoh?" asked Hikari, grinning. Yami smirked as he blushed.

"My Queen?" replied Yami, making Hikari turned all shades of red.

"Which room do you desire, sir?" Jamison asked, walking up to the blushing twosome.

"Uh, anywhere next to Hikari is fine" replied Yami, blushing finally disappearing. Jamison nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"WOW! This is so neat!" yelled Yuugi, playing video games with Kyo. "I never had this much fun in months!"

"Why? Don't you have video games?" asked Kyo.

"I used to, but when Dad couldn't find a job, we had to sell my games just to buy food and toiletries. Thanks to your Mom, I now have brand new video games!" said an excited Yuugi.

"Yuugi, what happened to your game shop you told me about?" asked Kyo. Yuugi looked sad.

"When my great-grandpa died, Dad wanted us to come to America to live, so he sold the game shop to a place named Kaiba Corp." Yuugi said, with tears running down his face.

Kyo went over to Yuugi and hugged him. "It is OK to cry, Yuugi. It's OK. Everything will be alright again, you'll see."

He held Yuugi until he cried himself to sleep. He then covered him with a blanket and left the room to look for his mother.

Kyo ran into Donna, one of the maids. "Donna! Have you seen Mamma?"

Donna smiled and pointed. "Madam and her gentleman friend went to the room next to her own. They should still be there. Tell Madam that supper will be ready in one hour."

Kyo nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Yami?" asked Hikari, sitting on his king-sized bed, watching Yami put away the last of his belongings.

"Yes?" asked Yami, facing Hikari.

"I am so sorry to hear about your grandfather's shop. I know it meant a lot to you."

"Thank you, but tell me something, Hikari. How did you know about the Shadow Realm, the Shadow Games, and the fact that I was the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem?"

Hikari sighed. She may as well tell him.

"You do know the family Ishtar?" asked Hikari. Yami nodded.

"Yes, they were my tombkeepers" said Yami.

Hikari continued, "Ishizu, Malik, Marik, Odion and Rashid are friends of mine. Everything that happened there was relayed back to me. You adopted Yuugi as your son. I understand. Don't get mad at them. They thought I would not believe in stuff like that, but I do. I still wants us to be friends, at least."

Yami was happy that Hikari know the whole story, and believed it. "Thank you, Hikari. That means a lot to me."

Kyo entered the room. "Mamma-sama, can I see you for a minute? Oh, Yami-sama, Donna said supper will be ready in an hour. Yuugi fell asleep in my room."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun" said Yami. He waited in his room while Kyo took Hikari out into the hall.

* * *

"Mamma, did you know about the game shop they had?" asked Kyo. Hikari nodded.

"Yes, and I will do something about that in a minute. Please show Yami your room so he can take care of Yuugi. I will take care of things from here."

Kyo hugged his mother and went to get Yami, while Hikari stepped into the library.

* * *

She first made an international call to Domino City, Japan.

"Hello? Kaiba Corp. How may I help you?" asked a man.

"This is Hikari Iscandar. I need to speak to Seto Kaiba ASAP. This is about a business in America."

"Hold please" said the man. One minute later...

"Kaiba" said the CEO.

"Seto, this is Hikari. I need for you ro sell me all the things that you bought from the Kame Game Shop."

"Why?"

"I am going to open it here in America as a gift to Yami and Yuugi. I want everything. Name your price."

"Zero"

"Huh?"

"I will give it all to you. It is the least I can do after all he did for Mokie and me. Where shall I ship it?"

"Thanks a lot Seto, you're the best!" Hikari gave the address to her office. After talking to Seto for a few more minutes, she hung up, did a happy dance, and got back on the phone to talk to her business manager.

"The store next to the Megabucks Video Outlet on the Millioanire's Strip is for sale. I want you to buy it using my money," She paused. "The name of the new store...Kame Game Shop."

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any Suggestions?

Please Review!


	5. To The Mutous From The Iscandars

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: TO THE MUTOUS FROM THE ISCANDARS**

* * *

Two months passed since Hikari and Koy opened their home to Yami and Yuugi. Everything was going so well with everyone.

Yuugi was going to the same private school as Kyo. In fact, they were in the same classes. Although Kyo was in the fourth grade and Yuugi was in the second, Kyo was willing to stay in Yuugi's grade, so Yuugi wouldn't be alone. Yuugi was grateful. Kyo's teachers gave him fouth grade work, but he always stayed by Yuugi's side. There were no bullies, as everyone knew Kyo's mother would have them expelled if she ever heard about anyone mistreating her sons. Yes, she called Yuugi her son, which made Yuugi cry in happiness.

Yami was enjoying is work in the shelter as the new manager. The assistant manager, Jonathan, gladly showed Yami what to do and how to do it. Yami was a quick learner and he was a favorite of the residents there. They always camw to him with a problem or just to talk. Yami was a geat person to be around. Every Saturday, he held a barbeque for the residents. How they enjoyed themselves.

Yami was battling something for the last tow months, and that was his feelings for Hikari. They were still great friends, but now he wanted more from her. He wanted her heart, because sha had already won his.

"I hope to Ra that Hikari wouldn't get freaked out if I ask her to be my love forever. I owe her and Kyo so much. I'm scared that she would be afraid or angry. I don't wish to risk out friendship. I will keep quiet for now." thought Yami, later on in his bedroom.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter", said Yami, In came Yuugi and Kyo, dressed in their tuxedoes and patent leather shoes.

"What is the occasion, guys?" asked Yami.

"Mamma-sama wants you to put on your deep purple tuxedo, white shirt, gold tie and cummerbund." said Kyo, running out of the door with Yuugi following him.

Yami showered, dressed and went into the living room to wait with Yuugi and Kyo.

"Well, let's go. We have a surprise for you and Yuugi, Yami" said Hikari walking in to the living room dressed in a long deep pueple evening gown with gold trim, Her hair was swept up into a crown of curls. On her head she wore the tiara that Yami gave her, looking every bit of a queen Yami said she was.

Yami nearly knocked over the boys to get to Hikari to offer her is arm, which she took.

Once in the limo, everyone was wondering where they were going, well, everyone except Hikari. She knew, but wasn't sayig anything.

"Hikari-chan, what is this surprise you spoke of?" asked Yami.

"Just wait" was all Hikari said.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the Millionaire's Strip and got out the limo. They stood in front of a store that was covered up.

"What is going on?" asked Yami.

"Well, about time you guys showed up" said a familiar cold voice. Yami turned around and saw...

"KAIBA! MOKUBA!" yelled Yuugi, running to hug them.

"Yuugi, it's great to see you!" Mokuba replied, hugging Yuugi.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" asked Yami after shaking his hand.

"We're here for an unveiling" said Seto.

"Hey! You guys ain't gonna start without us, are ya?" said a familiar Brooklyn accent.

"JOU! MAI! ANZU! HONDA! RYOU! BAKURA! RYUUJI! SHIZUKA! ISHIZU! ODION! MALIK! MARIK! RAHSID! SHADI! OH MY RA!" yelled Yami as he greeted all his friends with happy tears.

"It's great seeing you again, man" said Honda, hugging Yuugi.

"Likewise. We cane from England for this" said Ryou, wiping his eyes.

"For what?" asked Yuugi.

"You will find out in a moment, hon" said Mai, holding Jou's hand.

"I am so glad to be here for this, really I am!" squealed Anzu. Shizuka nodded her head.

"This I gotta see" said Ryuuji.

"Are you ready, My Pharaoh?" asked Hikari. Yami was confused.

"Ready for what?" asked Yami. Yuugi looked just as confused.

"THIS!" said Hikari, pulling on the string that unveiled...THE NEW KAME GAME SHOP!

Everone cheered and whistled. Yuugi was shocked and Yami was speechelss.

"Hikari" whispered Yami, quite overcome.

Hikari handed him the keys. "Will you do us the honor and open shop?"

Yami didn't need to be told twice. He unlocked the doors and everyone piled in.

The shop was much larger then the one they had in Japan. The store itself was about 6,000 sqare feet. There were cases full of games, duel monster cards, Dungeon Dice Monsters, dueling discs, Kaiba's Virtua-Pods, Dueling Weekly Magazine, and other things. The walls were decoreated like the tomb of a Pharaoh, richly so. On the left wall were pictures of Seto (with the Blue Eyes White Dragon behind him), and Jou (With the Red-Eyes Black Dragon behind him), with the wall entitled "The Eternal Duel Masters". Seto was humbled and Jou wanted to cry. On the right wall was a picture of Yami (with Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra behind him) with the caption "The King of Games" above his head. Yami was too happy to speak. Alongside that picture was Yuugi's picture (with the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl standing behind him) with the caption "The Prince of Games" above his head. Yuugi was so moved he hugged Kyo.

What made everyone pause and cry was the north wall. It had a 16x32 picture of Yami's grandpa. On a 14k golden plaque were these words: "In Loving Memory of Sugoroku Mutou, the Eternal Game Master. Make your move in Heaven, as you did here on Earth" and on the bottom of the picture was another golden plaque that says: "From Yami, Yuugi, Hikari and Kyoshiro."

Yami ran to Hikari, flung himself at her, and wept joyously as she held him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You are truly the Queen of Hearts" said a sobbing Yami.

"I did this for you, My Pharaoh...all for you and Yuugi-kun. I hope you like this gift" whispered Hikari.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" said Yami _"and I love you as well, my benevolent queen. I hope someday, we will be truly King and Queen forever" _Yami added silently.

"You like this, Yuugi?" asked Kyo. Yuugi kept sobbing. "Thank you, thank you so much. This is great!"

After everyone ate and toured the new shop, it was time to go. The Mutous and the Iscandars saw everyone off at the airport, thanking them again for coming. Seto's jet then took off...back to Japan.

After arriving back at the Estate, Yami carried a sleeping Yuugi, followed by Hikari with a sleeping Kyo, into the house and into their bedroom. They got them out of their tuxes and into their PJs. Kissing them both, and asking Divine Protection upon them in prayer, Hikari was getting ready to go to bed, but was stoppd by Yami's voice.

"Hikari-chan, may I talk to you. I need to tell you something."

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any Suggestions?

Please Review!


	6. The Game King Bares His Loving Heart

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

* * *

My thanks to the following reviewers: 

JOURNEY MAKER…thank you ever so much for your accolades. They mean a great deal.

TAYOMI…thank you for yours as well!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: THE GAME KING BARES HIS LOVING HEART

* * *

**

Hikari went into the living room to wait for Yami to arrive. She didn't know what in the world to expect, but she was prepared for anything…or so she thought.

Yami arrived in the grand living room with an evening snack for them both: Butter crackers and peanut butter. He set down the tray and went to the mini-fridge in the room to retrieve red wine and two glasses for them. He pours one glass and hands it to Hikari.

"Thank you, Yami. So, what is this about?"

Yami finished pouring himself a glass and settled back next to her. He was choosing his words carefully.

"I wanted to say thank you for your amazing gift to Yuugi and me. I do not know how to repay your kindness."

"Yami, if I wanted to be repaid, I would have said so. I would like to see your grandfather's legacy live on, too. Is that what you wanted to say? If so, then you are welcome."

"No, Hikari…there is more." Yami said pleadingly, making Hikari look at him with concern.

"Yami, what is the matter? If you need money, Iwould gladly give it to you. How much do you need, and I will get my checkbook." Hikari started to get up, but Yami held her hand, stopping her.

"No,Hikari. You have done far too much in that aspect. I want you to hear me out, alright?" Hikari nodded and settled back down.

"It is now or never" thought Yami. He took a deep breath and began:

"When you came to our rescue, I was astounded by you. Not because of your wealth, but because of your heart. You cared for us when no one did. You were there for us in ways no one else tried to be. What I am trying to tell you is…Hikari, I am very attracted to you. **_YOU_**, not your money, status, class, prestige or any of that. I am falling _in love_ with you. I understand if you do not feel the same. I just wanted to let you know that someone thinks you are wonderful…and that someone is me. Please say I didn't anger you." Yami begged, not looking into her eyes, fearing rejection will be in them.

To say the least, Hikari was shocked. She sat there in a daze while her mind digested the information she was given.

_"Yami loves…me? ME?! I thought that he would never feel the same as I,but now I know he does. What to do? WHAT TO DO?!"_ panicked Hikari in her mind.

Yami took her silence as rejection, and sadly moved from her. "I understand if you want to be friends only."

He started to go back to his room when he heard, "My Pharaoh? Wait."

Yami turned around to see Hikari, shedding tears.

"What is the matter, Hikari?" asked a concerned Yami.

She just fell to her knees in body-shaking sobs. Yami ran to her side and held her.

"Hiakri? HIKARI?! Please tell me, what is wrong with you!"

She whispered something that he could not quite catch.

"You have to speak up, Hikari-chan."

She then looked at his worried, fiery crimson eyes with her own teary, kohl ones.

"I said…I…I lo- I love you, too…My Pharaoh."

Yami couldn't believe his ears. _"Did she just…?"_

"You love me?" Yami dared to ask. Hikari nodded.

Yami was shocked into silence for only three seconds before he held her close, crying with her.

"Oh, Hikari! Oh, my Queen! My Queen of Hearts, especially of mine! I love you. Oh Ra, I love you so!" cried a joyous Yami.

"I love you too, Yami…my Pharaoh, my King of Hearts…especially mine as well!" replied Hikari, kissing himon the check. Yami blushed and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?" asked Yami.

"I thought my spoiling you and Yuugi was a dead giveaway, but who cares? I love you and that is what matters to me" said a calmer Hikari, being kissed by Yami on her cheek.

"May I ask you something, my Queen?" asked Yami.

"Ask what you will, My Pharaoh" said Hikari.

"Why are you so nicknamed 'The Ice Queen'?"

* * *

Will that do for now, people? 

Any suggestions?

Next Chapter: THE ICE QUEEN BARES HER TORTURED SOUL!

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

Thanks!


	7. The Ice Queen Bares Her Tortured Soul

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...Thanks for the reviews and for the ideas!

TAYOMI...Again, thank you ever so much for your review

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE ICE QUEEN BEARS HER TORTURED SOUL**

* * *

Hikari knew that the time would eventually come when she would have to give the reason my she became this way. She just hoped that it didn't have to be so soon. However, the die was cast, and she felt that Yami deserved to know the truth. 

"Please walk with me back to my bedroom, My Pharaoh" whispered Hikari, her voice sounding as that of a frightened child.

Yami took notice of this and, once again, he offered her his arm, which she took.

Neither said anything as they walked down the corridor to her bedroom. Yami opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

Yami never been in Hikari's bedroom before. He was astounded by the richness of the decor. There were navy blue and silver everywhere. Her drapes, her rug, her pillows, her ottoman, her everything.

He guided her to her king-sized bed and sat next to her. He was amazed at how soft her bedspread was.

"Your bed feels so soothing, love. What material is this?" asked Yami.

"The bedspread is made of velvet and the sheets are made of satin. Fit for a queen, one might say" spoke Hikari in low tones.

"Indeed" agreed Yami.

"Especially a frigid whore like me, who is described as _'having a block of ice for a heart, a ghost for a soul, and poisonous ice for blood'_" said Hikari sadly, a lone tear running down her face.

Yami was shocked, then became angry.

**"HIKARI! DO NOT EVER DEGRADE YOURSELF IN THAT FASHION AGAIN! YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE HORRIBLE WORDS...NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"** yelled Yami, causing Hikari to whimper in fear.

Yami immediately aoplogized for raising his voice. "What happened to you, my Queen? What happened to you that makes you think such horrible thoughts about yourself?"

Hikari looked at Yami in tears. "My parents, my so-called friends, my ex-husband, and my past lovers."

Yami looked at her with such sympathy it shattered his heart. He reached out to this now broken woman and stroked her hair gently.

"It is alright, love. You do not have to tell me oif you do not wish to. You can tell me in your own good time." Hikari shook her head.

"No, my King. You deserve the truth, and after I divulge such, it is my prayer that you do not hold any ill-will against me. I really need someone now."

Yami just laid her down in her bed and laid beside her. He put her delicate head upon his chest. She found his strong heartbeat comforting.

"I am here, love, and I will never leave unless you bid me. Please, go on with your story."

Nodding slighly, Hikari told her story.

* * *

"My parents were the strictest people ever. My father was a minister and my mother was a minister's wife. I was told that since I was firstborn and the only daughter, there would be a lot more demanded of me. My brothers did as they pleased and nothing was ever done to them. I was told to suck it up and deal with it. I was told that it will forever be that way. 

"All I ever wanted, even when I was as young as six, was just for someone to show me they cared about me and would accept me as I am...a real person and not as a consequence of unprotected sex. When I was nine, I was molested by my dad's youngest brother, who was only a year older than me, but I was violated just the same. I never said anything about it until I was fourteen. He told me my parents will never believe me ...and he was right. They never did. I started sleeping around with boys at the ripe old age of ten. I didn't do it because I wanted the physical pleasure from it, but I wanted to feel the closeness, affection, and love I never felt from my own parents.

"As I got older, I slept with more boys, then men. I never felt the emotional love I needed. My parents called me a little slut, a worthless whore that tarnished their reputation. That was all they cared about. I was the tramp of the family, willing to sleep with any man, just for one to show me they loved me, but of course, they didn't; which made me feel worse, by the way."

As Yami listened, he felt two strong emotions: compassion and rage.

_"What kind of parents are they?! These people are so abusive it's unreal. I would never do that to Yuugi or to Kyo...NEVER!"_ thought Yami as he held onto Hikari.

Hikari continued.

"While in my teens, I was a rape victim. Getting raped once was bad enough. Getting raped six times in five years by your so-called friends is even worse. Getting pregnant as a result of one of those rapes and then losing the baby two months later because someone thought it was hilarious to kick the stool you were sitting on right out from under you...I can't even say how horrible that was. I had to tush myself to the ER because my mamma was too caught up in herself to even care that I was bleeding."

Yami looked at Hikari with a horrorfied expression on his face. "Oh, my Ra! What in the hell was wrong with your mother?! How could she treat you like dirt?"

Hikari laughed bitterly. "Easy...because she could."

Yami fumed silently as she kept on.

"Well, now let's get down to my ex-husband. Well, my ex-problem because I never considered him ahusband to me. In my opinion, a man that kicks me while I was preganant with Kyo; locks me out of the house in the dead of winter while I was about eight months pregnant with Kyo; had the nerve to bring his drugged-out family members in my house; had the balls to bring UNDERAGED GIRLS to my house (and we're talking ages 14-17): rips up my clothes, so I wouldn't go anywhere; tries to starve Kyo and me because he wanted to spend his money on himself rather than feed us; and I could go on forever. The point is: THAT MORON IS A MISTAKE THAT I RECTIFIED WITH A DIVORCE DECREE! Now, he has some floozie that is doing the same to him that he did to me. He now realizes that he had life a lot easier with me than with her. Now he wants me back, mainly so I could go back to paying all the bills while he does squat. I told him that the day we remarry will be the day The Lord and The Devil sign a Peace Treaty!"

Yami was getting pissed. "He will never have you or Kyo...NEVER! I am here now and he'll have you guys over my dead body!"

Hikari finishes.

"I was given the name Ice Queen because I was afraid to feel ANY loving emotion. I was afraid of getting hurt in any form by any man. I never had a relationship since my divorce, so you're my first. I hope that, in time, I can be able to heal and move on, hopefully with you and Yuugi. So there you have it, my story."

Yami was silent for a few minutes, processing all the information he was given.

He then drew Hikari closer to him, loving how she felt snuggled up to him.

"I was told, by my parents, that showing emotions are for the fainthearted. I will never amount to anything by being all loving and such. I guess that you could say that I am a female version of Seto Kaiba." Hikari added.

Yami lowered his head a little. "Hikari, please look at me."

Hikari raised her gaze to meet his.

Yami spoke.

"Hikari, I am so sorry that you had such a hellish, sad, crappy existence. No one deserves that, not even condemned criminals. I am sorry to say this, but your parents are fools. No parent would ever treat their firstborn child and their only daughter the way they treated you. Your parents, my love, deserve to have their parental rights irreversibly revoked! They do not deserve any child, especially you. Tell me, how do they treat Kyo?"

Hikari sniffled. "They treat him the same way they did me, only not as severe, I suppose."

Yami was livid. "Love, what they had done to you in the past and to Kyo in the present is nothing short of emotional child abuse! They deserve to be locked up somewhere! Regarding to your so-called friends, they needed to be dragged out into the street and have their balls cut off, along with their manhoods! They do not deserve them, seeing that they were greedy, horny bastards that took advantage of your emotional vulnerability and your need to feel wanted. They needed to be shot, electrocuted, gutted, and thrown off the highest bridge in America! They defiled and violated your body and your mind. Did your parents blame you for their vile acts as well?"

Hikari nodded. "Not only that, but the ones who raped me were let off the hook."

Yami was stunned. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because I was still a minor during those times, my parents had the final say in whether to press charges. My parents felt so bad for them that they told the police officers they were dropping the charges made by me. I asked them why and they said, and I quote, _'those boys lives should not be ruined because of you'_."

Yami was enraged. "Of all the foul, mentally diseased, morally corrupt, spiritually bankrupt, conscience deprived things I have heard, THAT one takes home the fucking prize! How DARE they?! Love, are you certain your parents weren't drunk or stoned; or were they just insane?! No parent in their right mind would condone such a disgusting thing!"

Yami kept on. "Your parents are heartless and cruel. Let me tell you something, Hikari...you did not deserve any of that...NONE! If you parents or others told you otherwise, and it sounds like they had, then those people are SICK! Only my love for you and for Kyo-kun is keeping me from going out for blood right now. I should send your parents to the Shadow Realm and those pedophilic rapists to the hottest, deepest and scariest part of Hell where they fucking belong! From now on, I will be there for you and Kyo. You gave us Jii-chan's shop, so I can have more free time on my hands to be with you, ok?"

"Thank you, love. Can I ask you something now?" asked Hikari, still listening to Yami's heartbeat.

"Ask, love" said Yami, rubbing her back.

"What if I can't, well, you know...what if I can't be intimate right now? Will you leave me?" asked Hikari.

Yami held her even tighter. "Oh, honey-love...never. I would never abandon you because of that. You are still traumantized, even though it was years ago. I am a patient man, believe me. However, I will say this: _you_ are in control of that. We will make love only when YOU are ready, and I will think no less of you for that. I will say this as well: when we do make love, I will do my damnedest to see to it that it wil be something to cherish, not to fear. Do you understand?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes, Yami. Thank you."

"Well, my beloved Ice Queen, I do believe that your heart has melted off the ice. It's warm for the moment, but I look forward to the day I can set it ablaze with passionate, soul-shaking lovemaking."

Hikari blushed ten shades of red.

"Well, it is getting late. I need to go to my room for sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Yami got off the bed, only to be retained by Hikari.

"Please, can you stay with me? Please sleep here tonight, please" pleaded Hikari.

"Are you sure, love? I do not want to make you nervous or anything" said a concerned Yami, although mentally, he was cheering.

The only answer he got was Hikari turning down the covers for him.

He slid off his slippers, dressed in his pajamas and socks; he then climbed into her bed.

He held her close again.

"Good night, lover of my heart. May God forever bless you, and thank you" said a sleepy Hikari, drifting off to sleep, but not before she hears:

"Sleep well, Your Majesty, and may your almighty God send a host of angels to guard thee as thou entereth into the sweet realm of dreams. I will see you in the morning, if your God wills it."

Then he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

What do you guys think? 

Any Suggestions?

Please Review!


	8. The King and Princes Defend The Queen

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...Thanks for the reviews as always!

TAYOMI...Again, thank you ever so much for your review as well.

ANIMEHUNTER08...the next chapter will have a lemon, or an attempt at one, so stay tuned!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE KING AND PRINCES DEFEND THE QUEEN**

* * *

The next morning, Yami was the first to wake. He looked over to find that Hikari was still asleep, her head resting on his chest. Yami smiled at the sight. 

Remembering the talk they had the night before, Yami was looking at her with the purest form of love he ever possessed.

"You will have to suffer no more, my Queen. I shall see to that personally" whispered Yami. he then gave in to the string urge to kiss his love on her forehead. "I love you."

Hikari stirred and was staring into his intense crimson eyes with her own sleepy obsidian ones.

"I love you too, my Game King" Hikari said, kissing him good morning.

"Well, I suppose I need to get out of bed and get ready to go to work in the shop. I will get the boys ready and see you in the dining hall" Yami said, getting out of her bed, stretching his sleeping muscles into wakfulness.

"Okay, I will be there. I need to stretch, shower and dress. I should be down there shortly" Hikari said, getting out of bed to go to her closet for clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom.

'I will see you later, love" Yami said before disappearing.

(TIME LASPE)

"Would you like to have another serving, Master Yami?" asked Camille, the cook. Yami shook his head.

"Thank you, Camille, but I am about to burst" Yami said, patting his bloated belly.

Camille smiled, "Very well, sir" and turned to the boys. "How about you, Young Master Kyoshiro? Young Master Yuugi?"

Both boys shook their heads also.

Seeing that it was Saturday, Yuugi and Kyo went to the media room to watch X-Men while Yami was getting ready for work. Hikari was reading a book next to Yami when the phone rang.

Jamison picked up the receiver. "Good morning, Iscandar Residence. (pause) Yes, please hold."

He then went into the living room where Hikari and Yami was waiting. "You have a phone call, Madam. It is your parents." He handed her the phone and left.

Yami looked at Hikari, whose naturally honey-brown complexion drained out of her face.

"Yes? (pause) Nothing. (pause) Well, today is not a good time, I have plans. (pause) I see. (pause) Fine. I will see you in ten minutes. (pause) Bye."

"Hikari?" asked Yami with concern.

She sighed. "My parents will be here in a few minutes."

"Didn't you tell them that you have somewhere to go?" asked Yami. Hikari nodded.

"And they decided to come over anyway?!" Yami asked. Hikari nodded again.

"Well, I would love to meet them, Hikari" said Yami mischeiviously.

Before Hikari could respond, Jamison came back into the room, followed by two people.

"Announcing Gail and Allen Iscandar" Jamison said before leaving.

"Mamma? Daddy?" Hikari greeted.

"Well, who do we have here, Hikari? Another man you will bring to ruin?" asked Gail rudely. Hikari silently fumed.

Yami extended his hand. "My name is Yami Mutou. It is indeed a plesure to meet you and your husband, Mrs. Iscandar."

Gail just looked at his hand, then back at him.

"Nice to meet you, young man" said Gail haughtily.

Allen poked her in the ribs. "Gail! I thought we agreed to be civil."

Allen shook Yami's hand. "We are pleased to meet you, Mr. Mutou. What exactly are you to Hikari?"

"Daddy, Yami here is my beau, and Mamma, I would thank you if you show him the respect due him." Hikari said.

Pamela ignored her statement and said, "Where is Kyo?"

Hikari rang the minature bell next to her. Donna the maid entered. "Yes, Madam?"

"Please bring the boys here. Tell Kyo his grandparents wish to se him." said Hikari.

Donna nodded. "Very well, Madam" and disappeared to get the young lords.

Allen was puzzled. "Boys?"

Yami spoke, "Yes, sir. My son, Yuugi, and I live here with Hikari and Kyo."

Gail was livid. **"HIKARI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**

Hikari sighed, _"I knew it." _and said aloud,"What is the meaning of what, Mamma?"

**"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE PEOPLE IN YOUR HOME...LIVING IN YOUR HOME AT THAT?!"**

"Because it is my home, therefore my decision!" retorted Hikari.

Yami was getting pissed. _"How dare they try to order her around in her own home!" _he thought angrily.

(MEANWHILE)

"Excuse me, young masters, but you are needed in the great room" Donna said to Yuugi and Kyo.

"Who is in there, Donna?" asked Yuugi.

Donna replied, "Young Master Kyoshiro's grandparents. They require to see you, Young Master Kyo. I suggest you hurry." Donna went away.

Kyo sighed. "Oh crap."

Yuugi was worried, "They aren't terrible, are they?"

Kyo only nodded his head. Yuugi was scared.

"Oh, well. Come on, Yuug'. Let's get this torture over with."

Together, they left the room to meet the grandparents.

* * *

"i didn't expect you to take in homeless people, Hikari. What are you, desperate?" asked Gail. 

Trying to maintain composure, all Hikari could do was say, "No, Mamma."

Allen looked upon his daughter in disdain.

Yami looked at Hikari in love and sympathy, while looking at her parents is pure hatred.

At this time, Kyo and Yuugi came.

"Grandmamma, Granddaddy. I would like for you to meet my new brother, Yuugi Mutou." Kyo said, already sensing the tension.

"How could you call this street rat your brother? Are you saying that you are just as low as this boy?" Gail asked rudely. Yuugi was about to cry, Kyo was as well, and Yami was beyond pissed.

"You will show my son the proper respect. Is that clear?" asked Yami threateningly.

Allen snorted. "Oh, please. I suppose you are good enough for my daughter. After all, ice cold whores like her need love too, I guess."

Gail agreed. "I suppose you are right, Allen. When she took them in, she just proved that whores have a heart of gold as well as a heart of pure ice."

Hikari was on the verge of tears. She was trembling so much she fell to her knees.

"Stop it!" said Hikari.

"Stop what...telling the truth?" asked Allen.

"I am no whore, no matter what you or others say" said Hikari, glaring at her parents.

"Sure, you're not. What is this Yami person...your pimp?" laughed Gail.

"Well, at least he is working, Gail. He could make a lot of money selling rich whores like her" agreed Allen.

Yuugi could not believe what he's hearing.

Kyo was angry. "Leave my mamma ALONE!"

"Boy, go play with your homeless friend and leave us adults to finish this" said Allen.

Kyo then said something that shocked everyone, even Yami and Hikari.

**"YUUGI-KUN IS NOT HOMELESS, AND NEITHER IS YAMI-SAMA! AS LONG AS WE ARE HERE, AND AS LONG AS GOD LETS US DRAW BREATH, THEY WILL ALWAYS HAVE A HOME, AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE FAMILY! YUUGI-KUN IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I WILL GLADLY SHOW YOU WHERE YOU CAN SHOVE IT!"**

Allen and Gail were shocked into silence.

Yuugi ran up to Kyo and hugged him. "Nii-san, arigato."

Kyo hugged him back. "You're welcome, little brother."

Yami hugged him as well, "Yes, thank you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo hugged him back, "You're welcome, Papa-sama."

Yami's eyes went wide. "What?"

Kyo smiled. "I called you 'Papa-sama'. In my heart, YOU are my father. You only."

Yami was moved beyond words. "That means a lot to me, son."

Kyo looked at his mother, who was still trembling on the floor. "Mamma-sama?"

Hikari looked at her son. "Kyo-kun?"

"We're family, right?" asked Kyo.

Hikari nodded. "Yes."

"Mamma-sama? Please get up" begged Yuugi. "Can you get up?"

Hikari nodded, and rose to her feet unsteadily. Yami rushed over to her, holding her up.

"I'm here for you, my Queen, I am here" whispered Yami.

"Well, as sickeningly touching as this is, we came by for a reason" said Allen.

"Yes, we have a situation that needs your attention, Hikari. We are about to lose our home unless we could come up with $3,909.10 for the mortgage payments we fell behind on. So, stop being a selfish bitch for once and give us the money." Gail said demandingly.

Yuugi and Kyo was shocked. Hikari was stunned. Yami was pissed.

**"WHAT?! AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED HER, YOU DARE DEMAND FAVORS?!"** shouted Yami.

"She is our only daughter, as well as out firstborn. The family's responsibility falls on her shoulders." said Allen. Gail nodded in agreement.

"You deserve nothing! Our mamma suffered more than enough because of you people!" yelled Yuugi, shocking Yami.

"Yuugi-kun?" asked Hikari.

Yuugi kept on going. "I may be a boy, but I am not stupid! Mamma-sama was nothing but kind to me and Papa-sama. She gave us a home, a job, and my grandfather's legacy. You people make me wanna puke!"

Kyo smiled, "Great job, Yuugi-kun!"

Everyone turned around to see Hikari, supported by Yami, walk over to her desk, sitting down. She then picked up the phone, dialed some numbers, put the call on loudspeaker, and waited.

* * *

_"Good afternoon, Home Forever Mortgage Company. This is Terri. How may I help you?"_

_"Terri, good afternoon. This is Hikari Iscandar. I need to speak to someone in Accounts Receivable please."_

_"Hold please." Music was blaring for ten seconds._

_"Accounts receivable. This is Isaac."_

_"Good afternoon. Isaac. This is Hikari Iscandar speaking."_

_"Oh, hello, Hikari. How are you?"_

_"I am doing fine, thanks. I need to settle my parents' acount, and this is the last time I would do so."_

_"I don't blame you, Hikari. You are a better person than I would have been. I would have just let them get kicked out of that house."_

_"WE HEARD THAT, ISAAC!" yelled Gail. _

_"WELL, GOOD! YOU NEEDED TO, YOU UNGRATEFUL PARASITES!" yelled Isaac, shutting Gail up for once._

_"How much, Isaac?" _

_"The past-due balance?"_

_"No..the entire balance on that house."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I will pay it in full."_

_"Whoa, Hikari. That is $154,909!"_

_"Good. Here is my debit card number. Charge the entire amount."_

_"Yes, Hikari. Please hold while I process the payment."_

_(Music for another ten seconds)_

_"Hikari, your payment has been posted. The balance is paid in full. I will mail you the receipt and your parents the deed. Is there anything else?"_

_"No, Isaac. You have been great, Thank you."_

_"Thank you, Hikari. Your generosity is an inspiration to me. I bed you farewell, but as a parting shot: ALLEN AND GAIL...LISTEN! YOU HAD BETTER THANK GOD FOR HIKARI. SHE WAS STILL WILLING TO HELP YOU IN SPITE OF THE HELL YOU PUT HER THROUGH!"_

* * *

Hikari faced her parents. "Your home is paid for. Now, you have no more need of me. Please leave me alone." 

Gail was getting irate. "Leave YOU alone?! You slutty, trampy..."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo.

Hikari was about to respond, but the emotional stress from all the emotional abuse she suffered finally took its toll on her poor soul. She vomited all the food in her belly and collasped in Yami's arms.

"HIKARI!" yelled Yami, gently laying Hikari down while cleaning her up with the towelettes in his pocket.

Yuugi ran into the downstairs bathroom and returned with a basin of ice cold water and a towel

Kyo rushed to her side.

"MAMMA-SAMA!" yelled Kyo, helping Yami and Yuugi clean up his mother and make her comfortable.

"Oh, that drama queen. Once again, she is doing this for attention. She'll learn some day" said Allen.

"She should have been on the stage. Her performance is pretty good this time" agreed Gail.

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE!"** yelled Yuugi. **"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!"**

"Don't waste your breath, Yuugi. They're pathetic" said Kyo.

Yami settled Hikari down on the sofa, with a pillow underneath her head. Once she was situated, Yami faced Hikari's parents with the Eye of Horus on his forehead.

"W-w-what is that?!" asked a scared Gail. Allen could only stare in fear.

**"HEAR ME, YOU MENTALLY DISEASED DEGENERATES! YOU HAVE TRESPASSED IN HIKARI'S SOUL IN THE VILEST WAY POSSIBLE! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES HER PARENTS! A TRUE PARENT WOULD NEVER SUBJECT THEIR CHILD, ESPECIALLY THE ONE THAT HAD DONE SO MUCH, TO SUCH CRUEL AND INHUMANE TREATMENT AS THIS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOUR DAUGHTER COLLASPED BECAUSE THE EMOTIONAL STRAIN YOU PLACED UPON HER SOUL BECAME TOO GREAT TO BEAR AND HER BODY SHUT DOWN! YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME TO THE UTTERMOST!"**

Yuugi had his say, "HIkari-sama is the closet thing I ever have to a mother. I will not allow you to do this to her. **_YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT!"_**

Kyo voiced his thoughts, **"IF YAMI-SAMA DECIDES TO SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM, I WOULD NOT CARE IN THE LEAST! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DEAD TO ME LONG AGO!"**

Yami eyes glowed red, "**HAVE YOU ANY FINAL WORDS BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG?!"**

Gail was scared, as was Allen.

"Wait! Stop!" said a weakened voice.

Everyone stopped to see Hikari standing, or trying to.

"Mamma! You should be resting!" yelled Kyo, running to his mother. Yuugi was there also.

"Please, my King, I beg of you. What they did to me was horrible, but they are my parents still. If anything were to happen to them, their blood would be required of my own head, and I can't go through that. Let God judge them. Just send them on their way."

Yami was touched. "Your mercy and your love for these people astound me, my Queen. I shall do as you bid me."

Yami then turned to her parents.

**"YOUR LIVES HAVE BEEN SPARED! YOU HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER TO THANK FOR THIS! I SHALL SPARE YOU THIS ONCE! LEAVE HER AND NEVER RETURN UNLESS SHE PERMITS YOU TO COME! YOU HAD DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH DAMAGE TO BOTH HER AND HER SON. I WILL NOT ALLOW A REPEAT OF THAT...NOT IN THIS HOUSE, NOT EVER! SHE IS THE QUEEN OF THIS CASTLE AND I AM HER KING! REMEMBER THAT! YOU MAY LEAVE...NOW, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL!"**

Yami's Sennen Eye glowed even more so.

Gail and Allen ran out of the house like lightning.

"Way to go, Papa-sama!" yelled Kyo, hugging him.

Yami's Sennen Eye disappeared.

"That was awesome, Dad! You settled it with no one going to the Shadow Realm!" cheered Yuugi.

"Thank you, my King, for defending me. Thank you" Hikari whispered before collasping in Yami's arms again.

"Will she be OK?" asked a worried Kyo.

"Yes, son. Mamma-sama needs rest for the remainder of the day. I will not be going to the shop until Hikari is fully recovered. Will you guys do me a favor and go see a movie, with a chaperone? The house needs to be quiet for her to rest."

Donna appeared. "I can take them to Kaiba Land here. I have plenty of money. They will have a great time."

"Thank you, Donna. I appreciate it." Yami said.

Jamison appeared, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. "The limosine is out front, ready to go and I too shall attend, Lord Yami. My shift ended and I can also help chaperone the young masters. Please take care of your lady, my lord." Jamison winked.

"Thank you, Jamison. I shall" replied Yami.

"Very good, sir. Come along lads, You have $2,000 each for spending money."

"YAAAAY!" cheered the boys, running out the door, followed by the chaperones.

The house was deathly quiet.

"Now" said Yami, picking Hikari up in his arms. "let's get you to bed, my love."

Yami walked back towards her bedroom, with his precious cargo secured in his arms.

* * *

What do you guys think? 

Any Suggestions?

Next Chapter: THE PASSION OF THE KING AND QUEEN

Please Review!


	9. The Passion of the King and Queen

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in. Will salvation come for this lonesome single dad and will love come for the single woman whose heart turned to ice?

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...Thanks for the reviews and for the ideas!

TAYOMI...Again, thank you ever so much for your review

ANIMEHUNTER08...Here is your lemon, or my attempt at one. Enjoy!

MZ. DEMON. INUYASHA...Thank you for your review!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: THE PASSION OF THE KING AND QUEEN**

* * *

Yami entered into Hikari's bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed. He himself slipped off his shoes and laid beside her. He was watching her sleep.

"My poor love, how you suffered. I will see to it that you will never go through that again" whispered Yami, looking down at the sleeping hikari. She was oblivious to Yami's presence.

For two hours she slept on, never stirring. Yami just turned on the radio in her nightstand. He fiddled until he found a clssical station that was playing _George F. Handel's Sarabande IV in D minor_. He loved the soothing piece. For a few minutes, he forgot that the world even existed.

Yami was brought out of his trance by a stirring Hikari calling his name. "Yami?"

Yami immediately shut off the radio and held her close to him. "Yes, what is it, love?"

"Thank you for your kindness and for your protetion" Hikari whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"There is no need to thank me, love. I only did what a real man is supposed to so: protect what...in this case, who...belongs to him."

"Yami, will you please do me a favor?" asked Hikari, her face heating up.

"You know I will, love. What is it that you desire?" asked Yami, stroking her hair.

"Yami, I...I want you...to love me" whispered a blushing Hikari. Yami was confused.

"Love, I already love you" said Yami. Hikari shook her head.

"No, Yami, not that. I want you to...uh, make love to me" said a really blushing Hikari.

Yami was stunned. "A-are you sure, love? Once we do, there is no turning back."

"I am certain. I know that I can trust you with my heart, so why not my body as well?" asked Hikari.

"If you are certain, then yes, I will" said a blushing Yami.

* * *

**_(LEMON STARTS HERE)_**

Yami lowered his head and touched her soft lips with his own, loving the velvet softness of them. Hikari responded to the kiss with caution at first, until Yami's tongue glided across the soft surface, asking permission to enter, which Hikari glady gave.

Yami explored her sweet mouth, tasting the natural sweetness that made up what she was. Yami moaned in pleasure as his tongue caressed her soft one. Hikari also moaned softly as she felt her soft tongue and sweet mouth being lovingly assaulted. Yami deepened the kiss with Hikari's fingers running through his spiked tri-colored hair. The kiss lasted a good while before the human need to breathe kicked in, forcing them to part lips and pant. Yami used that opportunity to land kisses on Hikari's neck, making her whimper softly.

Yami saw that Hikari was still wearing her robe that she wore from earlier. He untied the sash and opened the robe, only to find that she was naked underneath. Hikari shuddered under Yami's piercing crimson eyes. She tried to cover back up, but was stopped by Yami's hand.

"Such beauty needs to be seen, love. Please let me gaze upon your loveliness" whispered Yami.

Hikari nodded and let Yami gaze upon her body.

Yami was feeling himself harden just from looking at her, He wasted no time. He got out the bed and took off all his clothes. In seconds, he was as naked as she. Hikari looked upon Yami's perfectly toned body in awe. Yami noticed this and smiled.

"You love what you see, I take it?" asked Yami lustfully. "Because I definitely love what I see."

All Hikari could do was nod her head.

Yami lowered himself on her and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and gently biting the nipple, making Hikari moan his name over and over.

"Oh, God, Yami" whimpered Hikari. "Oh, my...please don't stop."

Yami continued this sensual assault on that breast for a few more minutes before giving the same loving treatment to the other one.

As he was doing so, he slld his hand down to her moist cavern that was located between her thighs. He stroked the sensitive nub, making Hikari moan and writhe even more. Then he slid one finger inside her, then two. He was going in and out several times, making Hikari moan his name with every touch. He then withdrew his fingers and tasted her sweetness.

"I always wondered how feminine honey tasted. Now, to taste the honeycomb itelf" whispered Yami in her ear before he went down to that sweet honeypot. He then began to suckle her gently, pinning down her bucking hips.

"OH, YAMI!" screamed Hikari, panting even more. "OH, GOD!"

"That's right, sing for me, love" whispered Yami, licking and sucking her even more.

"Oh, my God! OH, MY GOD! YAMI! YAMI, I'M...AHH, I'M GONNA..OHH, I'M GONNA..."HIkari screamed, her ability to make complete sentences ceases to function.

"Cum for me, baby. That's it. Come for your Pharaoh" said Yami, licking her still.

"YAMI!" Hikari screamed, releasing her juices into Yami's greedy mouth. He licked up every last drop.

"Good girl. love. Now, let me feel you" Yami said. He positioned himself at her entrance, still slick with orgasm.

"If you feel any pain or discomfort, tell me and I will stop, ok?" asked Yami. Hikari nodded.

Yami slowly pushed himself inside her, making her gasp and himself moan. He stayed there, waiting for her to adjust to him before he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Oh. sweet heaven" whispered Yami. "You feel so damned good, love...so good."

"So do you" panted Hiakri, bucking her his into him.

Yami thrusted slowly in and out of her, but she would have none of that.

"Oh, Yami, please...more" Hikari begged him.

"Of course" Yami whispered, increasing the speed. He had her legs upon his shoulders, slamming into her hard and fast.

"Hikari! Oh, Ra!" Yami shouted, going crazy with lust and passion.

"Oh, Yami! I'm gonna..." Hikari was silenced by Yami's lips on hers.

"Not yet, love. Not yet" Yami panted.

Hikari had Yami to bend down his head and she sucked on his right ear.

Now, Yami.s thrusts were becoming more frenzied and erractic.

"Hikari! I'm gonna cum!" Yami said, thrusting harder.

"Cum for me, my Pharaoh" whispered Hikari.

Hikari couldn't hold back any longer.

"YAAAAAAMMMIIIII!!!!!" screamed Hikari, climaxing all over Yami's member. "OH, MY GOD!"

Yami threw back his head. "OH, SWEET RA! HIKARIIIIIIII!!!!" growled Yami, emptying himself deep inside her.

Afterwards, Yami collasped on Hikari, staying that way for a minute before he withdrew his now limp member out of her. He rolled off her and held her close.

* * *

Neither said a word, as they were both still going through the aftershocks of their lovemaking .

After a few minutes, Hikari looked at Yami with dazed, sleepy obsidian eyes. "Thank you, my Pharaoh."

"What for, love?" asked a confused, dazed, and sleepy Yami.

"Thank you for loving my body, for healing my heart and for releasing my soul" whispered Hikari, closing her eyes.

Yami held her close to him. "You are most welcome, love. I love you...always."

Hikari's sleepy voice asked, "Yami, will you move in here...in my bedroom?"

Yami nodded. "I shall move in your...or rather, OUR bedroom, love."

"I love you, my King" whispered Hikari before she drifted off to sleep.

"And I love you, my Queen" replied Yami, just as softly, before sleep claimed him for its own.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any Suggestions?

Next Chapter: THE KING PROPOSES AND THE QUEEN ACCEPTS

Please Review!


	10. The King Proposes and The Queen Accepts

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER...Thanks for the reviews, AS ALWAYS!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: THE KING PROPOSES AND THE QUEEN ACCEPTS**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, there were drastic changes in the mansion.Yami and Hikari are sharing her bedroom, and she couldn't be happier; neither could Yami.

Yami was working in his Kame Game Shop and was doing pretty good. His income almost rivaled Seto Kaiba's. Now, he was a rich man. "And I owe this all to my love, Hikari" thought Yami dreamily.

Kyo, Yuugi and Hikari were on their way to being spoiled rotten by the Game King. Yuugi and Kyo had more toys, clothes, and games them any boy in their neighborhood. They were soon dubbed "The Crown Princes of the Elite" and they loved every minute of it, while their parents were named "The King and Queen of Hearts".

When Yuugi and Kyo learned of their parents getting together, they were estatic They felt like a real family.

Seeing that Yami was the only parent Yuugi ever had, Yami wanted Hikari to adopt Yuugi and he wanted to adopt Kyo. At first, Hikari's ex-husband was against it, but when she explained that he would not have to pay child support anymore, he happily agreed and terminated his rights, thus letting Yami adopt him.

They were out at a fast-food restauruant, celebrating the adoptions, when Hikari's face turned pale. She covered her mouth and ran to the ladies' room. Yami sent the boys with Donna, the maid who came with them, and he went to go check on his love.

He saw Hikari stagger out of the ladies' room, looking slightly better, but still a little pale.

"Love, are you unwell? What is the matter?" asked a worried Yami.

"I guess this food doesn't agree with me. I'll be fine" assured Hikari, before she vomited on the floor.

"Come, love...we're going to the doctor" said Yami. He called Donna on her cell, asking her to take the boys home, while he called a cab and took Hikari to the Emergency Room at St. Anthony's Hospital.

**_(TIME LASPES)_**

"Mr. Yami Mutou?" asked a nurse. Yami ran up to her.

"Is she ok?" Yami asked frantically. The nurse nodded.

"She'll be fine. It's just a special kind of virus" the nurse replied.

"Well, how long will she have this virus?" asked a breaking Yami, sad to hear that Hikari was sick.

"She has what is called..._a nine-month virus_. In other words, Mr. Mutou...Ms. Iscandar is pregnant" the nurse said smiling.

Yami was thunderstruck. "Pregnant? She's having my baby? Our baby?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Yes, she is, Mr. Mutou. She is about five weeks. That was why she felt sick as of late." The nurse glanced around. "Oh, here she is, now. Congradulations!" She left soon after.

A tired Hikari looked up at Yami. "Did she tell you, dearest?"

Yami nodded.

"Are you happy?" Hikari dared to ask.

Yami let out a whoop and swept her up in his arms, kissing her. "Happy? Love, I am ESTATIC!"

Yami carried her out of the hospital and into a waiting cab.

"Yami! I can walk, you know" laughed Hikari. Yami shook his head,

"I am taking care of you, and so are the boys. You, dear girl, are not to lift one finger, got it?" warned Yami playfully.

Laughing, she nodded.

"Love, I do not have a ring for you yet, but please say you will make me the happiest man alive and say you will marry me" said a serious Yami.

Hikari was shocked for a few seconds before she flung herself into Yami's arms, crying 'yes' over and over.

Once they arrived home, the boys greeted them with hugs and kisses. When they heard that their "mamma-sama" was pregnant, they were estatic. Yami told them they had to help out around the house so Hikari could rest, and they agreed happily.

For now, Yami felt all was right with the world...until they heard Kyo and Yuugi screaming.

**_"Papa-sama! Mamma-sama! The grandparents are back!"_**

* * *

What do you guys think?

Any Suggestions?

Next Chapter: THE QUEEN IS TROUBLED NO MORE

Please Review!


	11. The Queen Is Troubled No More

Title: The Game King Meets The Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Using the last of their money to come to America, Yami and his son, Yuugi, were living in a homeless shelter...until a wealthy, single mother takes them in.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

JOURNEY MAKER

TAYOMI

ANIMEHUNTER08

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE QUEEN IS TROUBLED NO MORE**

* * *

Hikari turned pale at the announcement. "Oh, no...please no." 

Yami shouted. "RA-DAMN IT! WHY IN THE HELL ARE THEY HERE?!"

Kyo and Yuugi were scared because of Yami's outburst. Yami calmed down a little.

"I am so sorry, my sons, for yelling and cursing" was the most Yami said before he saw a pale Hikari staggering toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Hikari?" asked Yami, supporting her.

"I have to confront them, Yami. I have to defend my family for your sakes as well as for mine."

"Mamma-sama! You're sick because of the baby. You need to rest and save your strength" begged Yuugi.

Kyo agreed. "Yuugi-kun is right, Mamma-sama. Those people called my grandparents aren't worth it."

Hikari smiled faintly. "But YOU are worth it, my sons, as well as you, my Pharaoh. They have to know that..." was all that Hikari said before collapsing in Yami's arms.

"MAMMA-SAMA!" yelled the princes, rushing to her side.

Yami carried her to their bed and laid her down. "Rest, love. I will deal with these vermin."

Yami walked out of the room and shut the door, only to be followed by his sons.

"We are going, too" said Yuugi and Kyo in unison.

"But-"

"Papa-sama, we are a family united, right? A family fights _together_!" yelled Yuugi.

"Besides, Papa-sama, this house is our castle. As you and Mamma-sama are King and Queen, we are the princes as well as the knights. The Queen is in trouble and WE HAVE TO PROTECT AND DEFEND HER FROM THESE PEOPLE!" said a feverent Kyo.

Yami felt his heart swell to near bursting with pride.

"Let's go and fight a good fight...for the Queen!" declared Yami. Yuugi and Kyo yelled their agreement. Together, they went downstairs to face their advesaries.

* * *

**_(MEANWHILE)_**

* * *

"Are you sure, Hikari? This is rather unusual" askes Ishizu on the phone. 

"Yes. You said yourself that this won't harm the baby. Besides, I need to help Yami."

"You do understand that once this is done, there is no going back" warned Ishizu's husband, Shadi, who picked up the other line.

"Let's do this" said a determined Hikari.

"Let us begin" said Shadi, as he and Ishizu began to chant over the phone.

* * *

**_(IN THE GREAT ROOM)_**

* * *

"What in the name of Ra are you doing here?! You were told to stay away from here unless Hikari sent for you" growled Yami. 

Gail was not in the leat bit afraid of him. "We are her parents and as such, we can do whatever we want!"

Allen agreed.

"Get out, before we call the police" said Yuugi, standing with Kyo.

"Who do you think you are?" yelled Allen.

"HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU KNOW WHERE YOU CAN GO!" roared Kyo, his dark eyes flashing.

"Well done, my son" said a proud Yami.

* * *

**_(IN THE BEDROOM)_**

* * *

After Ishizu and Shadi finished chanting, there were two people in the bedroom, bowing before her. 

"Your Majesty, I am Mahaado, the Dark Magician. This lady is my wife, Mana, known as the Dark Magician Girl. We are here to assist you with your request."

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" asked Mana. Hikari nodded.

Both Mana and Mahaado pointed their respective staff at Hikari and started the spell.

They recited in unison:

**_"Hikari Iscandar, Queen of this house and of Pharaoh Atem's heart and lover of his soul..._**

**_You have requested this and we shall grant it. Light and darkness will make thee whole..._**

**_You made a bold and daring request to the keepers of the powers in the Shadow Realm..._**

**_You know the risks, yet you deem it worth such, for you do this out of love you have for them..._**

**_The Shadows heard your plea, and had granted your request. Light and darkness together..._**

**_The Shadows shall bind with your soul, giving you its timeless might, strength and power..._**

**_Arise, Yami no Tenshi, which means "dark angel" in the language of the Japanese..._**

**_Now, Queen Hikari, known to the Shadows as Yami no Tenshi, deal with them as you please!"_**

After the spell was recited, Mahaado and Mana disappeared from the bedroom.

* * *

**_(IN THE GREAT ROOM)_**

* * *

"GET OUT OF HERE!" roared Yami. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIKARI OR DAMAGE HER ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" 

"Why would you want her, Yami? Because she's rich, or because she's pregnant, as you have been so kind to tell us" sneered Allen.

"Are you sure she didn't sleep with another man? She's known for that, you know" jeered Gail.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!" yelled Yuugi. "MY DAD SAID GET OUT, SO GET OUT!"

"You tell them, Yuugi!" said Kyo, hugging his brother.

"HOW DARE..." was all Gail said before she heard...

**_"HOW DARE YOU RETURN! HAVE YOU NOT CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE?! GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!"_**

Everyone turned to see Hikari walking down the stairs.

"Mamma-sama!" cried the princes, running to her.

"Love, you should be in bed. You're in no condition to confront them" said a worried Yami.

"I will be fine, my Pharaoh. I will" reassured Hikari.

"SO...the family slut decides to make an appearance at last" said Allen.

"About time, too. I was getting bored with these homeless rats and your belligerent offspring" said Gail, making Yami want to choke them.

"You have one last chance to get out of this house" warned Hikari.

"AND IF WE DON'T?!" her parents challenged.

Hikari raised up her hand, closed her eyes, and started to chant. No one but Yami knew what she was saying, seeing that it was in Ancient Egyptian.

Suddenly..._the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead._

"Hikari?" asked Yami in disbelief.

"Mamma-sama?" asked the scared princes.

"What are you doing?" yelled Gail.

The room became dark, with black and purple clouds swirling and flashing about them.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT HAPPENE WHERE ARE WE?!" yelled a scared Kyo, running to Yami.

"WE'RE IN THE SHADOW REALM!" yelled Yuugi, though not afraid in the least, seeing that Yami did it many times in the past.

Yami was impressed. Yuugi was as well. Kyo thought it was cool, Gail and Allen were scared to death.

Hikari's eyes and body were glowing as she released more power. _**"MAHAADO! MANA! I SUMMON YOU! COME FORTH TO THIS REALM!"**_

Instantly, Mahaado and Mana were there, bowing before Hikari and Yami, dressed for battle.

"Your Majesty" they said in unison.

"Mahaado, please stand with me. Mana, please shield my husband and sons."

Mana went to cast as spell to create a protective force field to keep the boys safe from the Shadows.

"Mana, did you and Mahaado give Hikari Shadow Powers?" asked Yami.

"Yes, my Pharaoh" Mana said. "She asked for it because she wished to defend you and the princes herself."

Yami never felt prouder than he did right then and there.

"_**Give them hell, my Queen!**_" declared Yami.

Mahaado was standing beside the Queen.

"Mahaado, your staff, please" said Hikari. Mahaado handed it to her.

She then faced her parents. The Eye of Horus glowed even more and the Shadows intensified. The Shadows were so intense that the floor started to vibrate.

She pointed the staff at them, **_"SHADOWS, BIND THEM AND SILENCE THEM AS WELL!"_** and they were bound in shadow chains as well as having their voices lost.

Hikari, Yami no Tenshi, the Dark Angel, stared at her parents with a horrible expression on her face as she handed down their sentence.

**_"You have tresspassed in my soul and in the souls of both my husband-to-be and both my sons for the last time. I guess that I should thank you. You taught me all these years how NOT to treat my children. As punishment, you will be sent to the Shadow Realm for three days. During that time, you shall suffer the pain you made me suffer. BE GONE!"_**

Gail and Allen were banished to the Shadow Realm. Hikari handed the staff back to Mahaado.

"Please...search my mind for my memories. See the torture and torment they caused me...and I wish for you to do that to them...seven times worse" said a calmer Hikari.

Mahaado and Mana concentrated their powers to probe the recesses of Hikari's mind. They saw the rapes, the scars, the bleeding heart, the suffering soul, the parents taunting.

After the probe, Mana was so shaken she collasped to her knees in tears and wailing.

Mahaado threw up, both saddened and sick by what he saw and felt.

"It shall be as you say, Your Majesty" said Mahaado, picking up Mana and disappearing.

* * *

The Shadows dispersed, the glowing ceased, the Eye of Horus disappeared, and Hikari fainted. 

"MAMMA!" shouted Kyo, running to his mother's side.

"KYO, NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" said Yuugi, holding him back.

"Why?" asked Kyo.

Yami replied, "Because the Shadows are still active inside her. It's like radiation in a way. She fainted because of her pregnancy and because she used up too much of her own energy and strength to use her Shadow Powers. As I am immune to the effects of the Shadow Realm, I can pick her up. I want you guys to go to Ryou and Bakura's room."

(A/N: Ryou and Bakura came back to visit for a few days in this story.)

"Tell Bakura I need his help and tell Ryou I need for him to watch you guys until I tell you it's safe to come into our bedroom, ok?" asked Yami.

The boys took off to the albinos' bedroom. They banged on the door.

The door opened to show a sleepy Ryou and a half-naked Bakura.

"Bakura, we have company, so please put your pants on...and a shirt."said Ryou. Bakura shut the door, muttering curses as he did.

"Bakura, please keep those threats to yourself" said Ryou. Bakura was quiet...for the moment.

Ryou stepped out into the hall with the boys while Bakura dressed.

* * *

"What is the problem, guys?" asked Ryou. 

"Yeah, I felt Shadow Magic...real intense. What in the hell is Yami doing?" asked Bakura from the room.

"It wasn't Papa-sama that was using Shadow Magic. It was Mamma-sama" said a worried Kyo.

"Oh dear. Hikari?!" asked a concerned Ryou. Yuugi nodded.

"Uncle Bakura, Papa-sama wants you to come to their room right away. He said Mamma-sama used too much power and passed out" said a scared Yuugi.

Bakura, fully dressed, burst out the room and ran down to Hikari and Yami's bedroom.

**"SHIT! I GOTTA HURRY!"** yelled Bakura, still running, grabbing the Sennen Ring.

"Why?" asked Ryou.

**"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE SHADOW POISONING AND IF I DON'T HELP, HIKARI COULD DIE!" **Bakura yelled, disappearing into the direction of Yami and Hikari's bedroom.

"MAMMA!" shouted a scared Kyo. who was about to run after Bakura, bnut was stopped by Ryou.

"Your mother will be fine, Kyo-kun. Just have faith" soothed Ryou, as he took Kyo and Yuugi into his bedroom to watch television.

* * *

**_(IN THE KING AND QUEEN'S BEDROOM)_**

* * *

Yami paced the floor while Hikari lay unconscious on their bed. 

"Hikari...my love" whispered a sad and scared Yami. "I need to teach you how to control your powers."

"YAMI!" Bakura shouted running through the doors.

"BAKURA! OH, THANK RA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Yami shouted as he led him to Hikari.

Bakura looked closely at her. Her skin is purplish and black, like she's bruised all over.

"Yes, it is Shadow Poisoning. The good news is that we can draw out the excess Shadows. She'll revive afterwards. Grab her right hand and I'll take her left."

Yami nodded, activated the Sennen Puzzle, and grabbed her right hand. "We must use the cleansing spell."

Bakura nodded, activating the Sennen Ring, and grabbed her left hand. "Let's begin."

They chanted together:

**_"Shadows, hear Yami and Bakura's plea..._**

**_Remove this poison and revive Hikari..._**

**_Queen, wife, mother, and friend is she..._**

**_Shadows, bring back our dearest Hikari..._**

**_Poison, you have no place in her soul..._**

**_We banish you so Hikari could be whole..._**

**_We command you be gone, you vile disease..._**

**_You will not do with her as you so please..._**

**_Cleanse her body and release her soul, set her free..._**

**_In the name of Ra, unbind and release Queen Hikari!"_**

After the spell was recited, the excess shadows disappeared. Her skin is now back to the honey-brown that Yami loved and missed. He leaned over and whispered. "Hikari, can you hear me?"

At that moment, her eyes slowly opened to reveal the kohl-colored irises. Yami's crimson ones watered up as he wept for joy.

"HIKARI! OH, SWEETHEART! THANK RA AND YOUR GOD AS WELL!" cried Yami as he gave her a loving kiss.

With that, Bakura walked back to his and Ryou's bedroom, where Ryou was playing with the boys.

* * *

"Ryou?" asked Bakura. 

"Is she okay?" asked Ryou. The boys held their breath.

"She is just fine. We removed the poison, but Yami wanted some time alone with her, so we got the boys for another hour" winked Bakura, making Ryou blush.

"BAKURA!" shouted Ryou.

"YAY! MAMMA-SAMA'S OKAY!" Kyo and Yuugi did a happy dance, Ryou and Bakura joining them.

"Well, how about a movie?" asked Ryou. Everyone agreed and went to the limo.

* * *

**_(IN THE KING AND QUEEN'S BEDROOM)_**

* * *

"You scared me, love" said a relieved Yami, raining kisses all over her face. 

"I didn't mean to" said a remorseful Hikari.

"I know. Now that you have these powers, I will teach you how to control them so this won't happen again. You could have died" said Yami, tears running down his face.

Hikari kissed away his tears. "I just wanted to be brave and strong like you, dearest."

Yami held her close. "Love, when you risked your life for us, you had shown bravery and strength in their purest forms. I know now that behind a mighty king is a queen just as powerful. I love you."

Hikari whispered, "Please, my Pharaoh...show me you love me."

"With pleasure" said a lusting Yami as he made love to his Queen.

Afterward, before sleep claimed him as it did Hikari, Yami whispered, "Because of your sacrifice, your strength, your love for us and your bravery...you will be troubled no more."

* * *

What do you guys think? 

Any Suggestions?

Next Chapter: THE ROYAL WEDDING

Please Review!


	12. The Royal Wedding

Title: The Game King Meets the Ice Queen

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ROYAL WEDDING**

* * *

The wedding day is here... 

...and Yami Mutou was a nervous wreck.

_"Oh, Ra! Please calm my nerves before I lose it for sure"_ Yami prayed as he was pacing the room in his pristine deep pruple tuxedo, complete with a deep purple shirt, gold bow tie and cummerbund. He decided that he paced enough and decided to get a drink to calm him. He was about to take a swig of vodka when Jou and Seto entered, with Yuugi and Kyo following them.

"Is the Game King nervous?" joked Jou.

Yami let out a sigh. "You have no clue, Jou."

Seto put his arm around his cousin. "You'll be fine. You're marrying the lady of your dreams. Heh, if I wasn't gay and married to Jou here, I would marry her myself" Seto said with a wink.

(A/N: Jou and Mai broke up and Jou and Seto got together and got married...)

Yami gave his cousin a playful glare. "Touch my Ice Queen and I will make you pay!" and with that, Yami gave Seto a playful shove, right into Jou.

Jou laughed, along with Yuugi and Kyo.

"Time to go, Dad" Yuugi said, grabbing Yami by his arm.

Yami nodded and walked out with them.

* * *

Yami was sweating bullets, fiddling with his tie and wringing his hands. Seto, his best man, whispered to Yami to calm down. Yami went still at long last. 

The ladies came down the aisle first. Everyone saw the lovely gowns Hikari picked out. The ladies then took their places.

Then came the heralder saying. "Please rise for the presentation of Her Majesty, Queen Hikari." Everyone stood and faced the center aisle.

Hikari came down the aisle, escorted by her son. Kyo. She wasn't dressed in traditional white, but in deep purple and gold, as they are royal colors. She was adorned with the lovely tiara that her Game King gave to her long ago. She carried in her arms, not flowers, but the child she bore Yami. The babe was so named Kaminoyousha (God's mercy), or Ka-you, for short. Everyone thought that was a precious sight. Yami looked at Hikari with perfect love in his eyes, and Hikari did the same.

Everyone was seated as Yami, Hikari, Ka-you, Kyo, and Yuugi faced Seto's brother, Seth the priest.

The priest began...

"We are assembled here before God and man to join not only two lives, but two families...into one. Before us today we have Yami Atem Mutou, Hikari Tenshi Iscandar, Yuugi Ichiro Mutou, Kyoshiro Mamoru Iscandar, and Kaminoyousha Shizuka Iscandar-Mutou. We have faith that there is no reason that this marriage should be prevented form taking place. Now, with that said...we will now go with the vows that these precious souls have made. The first to speak will be His Majesty, Pharaoh Yami. Yami, if you would..."

Yami nodded and looked into Hiakri's eyes with pure love shimminering from them:

"My Queen, my love, my friend...how happy I am to finally make you my wife at long last. When we were there at the shelter, I thought it was all over for Yuugi and me. Then, like the avening angel you are, you came to our rescue. You defended and protected us both. I made you a promise that you will never suffer as you had done in the past, and as Ra and your God are my witnesses, I will do my very best to keep that promise to you and our children forever. I promise you this day you will always and forever have me here with you and for you until the day I die. I love you...Queen Hikari." With that, Yami placed the ring on her finger.

Yami then addressed Kyoshiro:

"Kyo-kun, my oldest son. Yes, you are my son. As I love your mother, I will also love you. I will be there for you as I am for Yuugi. You are no different form him. You are both my sons, blood or otherwise. You will never have to worry about being fatherless, because I will forever be your fahter and you will forever be my son. I love you, Kyo-kun." With that, Yami embraced Kyo in a fatherly way.

"That was beautiful" said Jou, standing next to Seto, who was wiping away a lone tear. Seto nodded his agreement.

Seth then turned to Hikari. "Hikari?"

Hikari looked Yami straight in his eyes and smiled as tears ran down her face:

"My Game King, my knight, my prince, my dear soul, my best friend...you are everything that a woman loves in a man and then some. You are so wonderfully made. I deem it an eternal honor to have you beside me always as my husband and I swear to you this day that I will love you and show you every day I love you. I will love you until death...and even beyond the grave. I love you, my King of Games and well as my King of Hearts" and with that, she placed a ring on Yami's finger.

Hikari then addressed Yuugi:

"Oh, my precious Yuugi-kun. You brought me the same joy Kyo did when he was born and you continue to show that purity called your love each and every day. I promise you that I will love you as my own son, because you ARE my son. As Yami said to Kyo...I will be here whenever you need me as I have always been there for Kyo. I will love you as a true mother should. I love you, Yuugi-kun" adn with that she hugged and kissed Yuugi.

"Lovely" said Serenity, hugging Tea, who wiped her eyes as she nodded.

"Have you boys anything to say?" asked Seth, smiling. The boys nodded.

Yuugi went first:

"I am so happy you are my Mamma-sama and I will love you every day too" Yuugi then kissed Hikari, who had tears rinning down her face.

"Thank you" whispered Hikari.

Then Kyo: "Papa-sama, thank you for being the one thing I really needed...and that is a true father. I promise to love you too...forever" Kyo hugged and kissed Yami, who was wiping away his tears.

"That means a lot to me...my son" said a breaking Yami.

Seth gave his benediction: "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss you bride, My Pharaoh."

Yami was way ahead of him. He took Ka-you out of Hikari's arms, gave her to "Uncle Jou", took Hikari in his arms and kissed her with the sweetest passion while the congregation cheered and shouted thier blessings.

"Sorry, love" whispered Yami. "I had vodka earlier to calm my nerves."

"No worries, hon" replied Hilari just as softly. "I had bourbon for the same reason."

They both laughed and kissed again. Then they faced the congregation.

Seth made the announcement. "I present to this company for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Yami Mutou, The King and Queen of Hearts!"

Everyone cheered. Seth continued. "Presenting their children. Prince Kyoshiro Mutou...Prince Yuugi Mutou...and Princess Kaminoyousha Mutou!"

Everyone cheered as the Royal Family made their way to the reception, where they had a great time until everyone went home.

Seto and Jou took the children for the night. Yami and Hikari made love until they were too tired, sore and sticky to move.

Before sleep claimed them both, Yami whispered, "My Queen?"

Hikari looked at Yami with sleepy eyes. "My King?"

"I believe I should write a book about our lives. What to you think?"

"That sounds like a grand idea, love. What would the title be?"

"I think I should call it_..."The Game King Meets The Ice Queen."_

Hikari giggled. "I see."

Yami kissed her softly. "Good night, love."

Hikari closed her eyes and whispered, "Sweet dreams...my Pharaoh."

Then sleep claimed them both.

* * *

(UPDATE: Hikari's parent were released from the Shadow Realm before the wedding. They begged her and Yami for forgiveness. They forgave them, but were forbidden to contact them...ever.) 

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient and kind with this! 

**I WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR REVIEWS:**

Mz Demon Inuyasha

Sharabo

Animehunter08

Toyomi

zHellas

ZooZoo

InuyashaGirl818

**AND MY ETERNAL THANKS TO MY DEAREST FRIEND:**

Journey Maker, whose stories I recommend to everyone.


End file.
